No Buts
by Becca-Loves-Yuge
Summary: The scene on Kaiba's blimp between Yami and Anzu during Battle City re-written.


I had some time, so I finally wrote this. It's the blimp scene that we all just wish was different. I apologize if it's not to everyone's liking. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

**No Buts**

She watched him exit the room, leaving them orders to watch after Jonouchi, assuring them that he would be back. She knew what it would mean if he left. If he left, he would go and face Kaiba. And he would get hurt just like everyone else that had dueled in this damned tournament. Her hand reached out for him against her will.

'_No…' _

And she was running. She could not let him go. Not without a fight.

The door slid shut behind them. "Yami!" Her footfalls were like thunder in the still hall compared to his gentle stride. "Yami, wait up!" He stopped ahead of her and she slowed to a stop as well. Her chest tightened as she realized just how tormented he was. His shoulders were slumped and tensed, his clothes were wrinkled, and his hands were fisted. His usually pale skin looked ghostly.

"So…you're actually going to go ahead with this duel up there?" Her voice quivered, revealing her worry and fear. "Have you forgotten how many people have got hurt in the tournament so far? Please Yami," she begged. "Enough is enough! I can't stand the thought of…" She curled into herself, her hands covering her face as she tightened her eyes against the burn of tears. "Of losing you, too." She choked out. She shook her head, a few betraying tears falling from her eyes to land on the floor below her, shattering like crystals. "Just end it! It's not worth all this suffering…" She clutched her arm with her opposite hand tightly, in an attempt to hold in her shivering. "This tournament's been nothing but bad news…"

At last he spoke. "I know," his deep voice reverberated throughout the hall. She glanced up at him, a "huh" of surprise escaping her lips. If he knew, then why was he…?

"But if I walk away now, then it would mean that everyone suffered for nothing," he continued. He was quiet again, his posture straightening. "Anzu, remember what we learned on our trip to the Domino Museum? About my destiny?"

"Yes," of course she did. How could she ever forget _that _day? "We found out that you were a Pharaoh in ancient Egypt and now you need to save the world again from some evil…thingy…like you did three thousand years ago." Her eyes glazed over as she remembered that day. Had it only been about a week or two ago? It seemed as if that had been another lifetime.

"Anzu." She returned to the here and now, to the blimp, to the hallway, to him, and away from the happy memories. In her moment of remembering, he had come towards her. His eyes had softened from the hardness she had seen only minutes ago in Jonouchi's room. He was so close…A blush formed on her cheeks and another "huh" sounded in her throat.

His hands reached up to cup her face, those long fingers seemed to burn against her face, sparking her like electricity. Her mouth fell open. "Do you now understand why backing out of the tournament is not an option?" His voice was gentle; his demonic eyes searched her own.

"Yeah, but-"

Warmth.

His lips were moving against hers. He was hesitant, like he didn't want to scare her. She sighed against his lips before clinging to him and returning his kiss. Her hands burrowed in his hair, pulling him closer, as his own traveled down to rest on her hips, leaving behind more fire and electricity.

She felt them twist sharply before her back was slammed against a wall. She let out a small squeak which only granted him further access to her mouth. Not that she was complaining.

However, her lungs were.

Yami pulled away slowly, his teeth still nipping at her bottom lip as he did so. Their chests heaved against the others. One of Yami's hands went up to brush aside a lock of her hair that had fallen in her face.

"No buts," he panted softly.

Another announcement came over the intercom, alerting them that Yami only had five minutes to make it to the duel arena. Yami moved away from her, but she could not find the strength to move away from the wall. Her knees were wobbly and she was certain that if she moved from the wall, she would fall.

"You stay here. I'll deal with Kaiba," he ordered her before moving down the hallway to his destiny

"Pharaoh?" She called quietly.

The Other Yugi stopped, however, he did not turn to face her.

"I…Good luck…"

He slowly turned to face her, her heart pounding in her chest. "Anzu, I know."

Tears welled in her eyes as she watched him leave.

"And we do, too." He called to her from the end of the hallway.

After hearing the door at the end of the hallway open and close, she slid down the wall, unable to stay up any longer. She was shaking. Both from fear. And excitement.

* * *

Sorry if it's bad.

~MutantEnemy101


End file.
